I'm Not A Fan Of Even Numbers
by KagomeBadass17
Summary: What would've happened if the girls were on their way to Mako,while Charlotte was looking for the Moon Pool?
1. Chapter 1

This is just my take on how Season 2 Episode 21 should've gone down. If you're in the process of watching H20: Just Add Water on Teen Nick do not read this.

Now this takes place when Charlotte is looking for the entrance to the Moon Pool.

Cleo's POV

Rikki, Emma, and I were on our way to Mako Island. Maybe not the best idea what with the Full Moon and Charlotte right on our tails, but we needed to clear our heads and get away from it all. We were under the rock covering the Moon Pool entrance, when I got a bad feeling. "Guys?" I whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Rikki asked. Emma just looked at me weirdly. "I think we should go home. NOW. This is way too dangerous, the last thing we need is Charlotte knowing were mermaids!" I said normally. We were still moving towards the Moon Pool. "Look, Charlotte isn't going to find out anything. Remember what Lewis said, Max has been keeping this secret for 50 years. Cool your jets, Cleo." Rikki finished saying just as we heard the sound of footsteps. We looked up from the opening just to see Charlotte. "See." I mouthed to Rikki and Emma. We slowly ducked under the water and started to swim back to the front of Mako Island. Once we were dry I immediately called Lewis. "Where are you guys? The moon is almost up, you need to get back here!" Lewis all but screamed at me through the phone. "We would've been back by now, but your little pest of a girlfriend is on Mako Island! She found the Moon Pool!" Rikki yelled. "You have me on speaker?" Lewis asked once he heard Rikki's voice. "That's not important Lewis!" Emma yelled. "She's right, Lewis. We can't come back, not with Charlotte on Mako and it being a Full Moon. We're staying here and we're going to stop her." I said with confidence. "Now that's more like it!" Rikki said has she put her shoulder around me, while Emma just smiled. "Yeah. That's not happening! You're more likely to expose yourselves to her if all of you are moonstruck! Just get here!" Lewis yelled. "How many minutes till' the moon rises?'' Emma asked. "7 minutes. Just go hide and don't look at the moon. I'll get in my boat and come get you guys. Hopefully I'll make it in time." Lewis said. "No need. We've got the situation under control." Emma said. "I'm hanging up, Lewis. Don't come out here and don't try to talk us out of it." I said. "One more thing. If we hurt your nosy, pumpkin-haired girlfriend, we can't be blamed. Bye!" Rikki added in at the last moment. "Rik-"Lewis was saying as I hung up the phone. "So we ready to do this?" Emma asked. "No, but Charlotte already has Lewis and I refuse to let her…squeeze her way into our group!" I said with anger. "Wow." Emma said surprised. "I'll say." Rikki said with shock. "Was-was that mean? You know what I don't care." I said. "I'm loving this new Cleo!'' Rikki yelled. "Let's go guys." Emma said has she was walking towards the water. About 2 minutes later we we're at the entrance of the Moon Pool. We stayed a reasonable distance away from the entrance so Charlotte wouldn't see us. It felt like we were waiting forever. Charlotte Watsford must be the nosiest girl I've ever met! Is she leaving? Oh thank goodness, were safe! Emma and Rikki both looked at me with faces of relief. We were about leave when she came back. Can you believe her?

-Read and Review, I will update has soon as possible.

~Alexus


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't finished this, yet. I was in the process of moving, and once we moved , Mom decided to move again. So, I'm in the middle of packing, It's 1:35 in the morning and since I was wide a from the caramel frappe I had, I decided to finish this. I don't think it's my best work, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! **

**Previous Chapter **

_It felt like we were waiting forever. Charlotte Watsford must be the nosiest girl I've ever met! Is she leaving? Oh thank goodness, were safe! Emma and Rikki both looked at me with faces of relief. We were about leave when she came back. Can you believe her?_

Cleo's POV

We were so close. Not only had Charlotte found the Moon Pool, she was now watching the full effects of the full moon and the Moon Pool combined.

There was no way to convince her that she had fell and hit her head, like last time.

As Emma and Rikki sat looking at each other in shock, I kept my focus on Charlotte.

She was holding a picture, of Gracie I suspected, and was looking at it in amazement.

At that moment Rikki and Emma turned to me, with looks of confusion. They, like me, were probably wondering why she wasn't jumping in the Moon Pool yet, not that we'd rush her to do so!

Charlotte started to smile at the bubbling bubbles and the glowing green balls of light, as she threw the picture of Gracie and her book bag on the ground.

_No this can't be happening! _I screamed in my head has she stepped to the edge of the Moon Pool, barely containing her urge to jump in.

"What are you waiting for Emma?" I whispered, pushing her shoulder.

"If you don't do, something I will!" Rikki whispered angrily.

Just as Charlotte was launching off the edge of the Moon Pool, Emma, without hesitation, threw her hand out to freeze the water.

Charlotte had seen the water freeze over at the last second, and had tried to stop her body from colliding with it. Sadly for her, gravity pushed back and she landed on the ground on her wrist, beside the Moon Pool.

We moved farther away from the Moon Pool entrance, as she landed on the ground and scrambled to her feet.

"Ow!" Charlotte screamed as she held her wrist in pain and looked at the Moon Pool in shock and confusion.

"No! Not Again! Please, please! Ugh!" Charlotte screamed has she tried to break the ice with her good hand.

I almost felt sorry for her. Here she was crying, with a sprained wrist, and sand down her pants. I guess these were the moments where you found out what you were really made of.

Once the moon had pasted over the cave and the bubbles stopped bubbling, Rikki unfroze the water and we ducked our heads under the water, leaving a upset Charlotte behind us.

~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel bad. We just left her there, crying.'' I said while sipping my chocolate milk.

"Where did all your confidence from the other day go?'' Rikki asked.

"I guess it was temporary." Emma joked.

"Oh, ha ha Gilbert!" I said laughing.

"Do you really think it would've been that bad if Charlotte had been turned?" I asked curiously.

"I think we dodged a bullet, so we shouldn't be worrying about what could've happened." Emma stated.

"And besides, three is a perfect number. Anything more would throw off the balance." Rikki said.

"So you're saying you don't like even numbers?" I asked jokingly, with a eyebrow raised.

"No. I'm just not a fan of even numbers." Rikki said, has we all laughed.

And that was it. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
